


Movement

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lias watches Cliff.
Relationships: Cliff Fittir/Lias
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> for gnome, from porn_tree, June 30, 2013

For some reason, Lias had not expected the blond engineer from Greeton - if that was really what he was, Lias had his doubts but considering himself, he didn't ask too many questions - to be so very competent at the forge. True, his movements were curious and he was unpracticed, but Lias could see the raw strength at the root of Cliff's very being and couldn't help but harbor a bit of jealousy.

In looks, and even in speech, Cliff came off as little more than a street thug. Lias would never have expected Cliff to have so much hidden power. But as Lias watched the way Cliff moved, he couldn't deny it. Perhaps it was some sort of secret Greeton training.

"Hey, Lias! Got a couple of minutes to give me a hand?"

"Of course," Lias replied. He couldn't pretend that he hadn't been watching Cliff, after all. Assisting him would be a pleasure. And maybe he'd learn a secret or two.


End file.
